naruto_rps_for_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Daru Araki Shaduma
Slogan "We are shaped by our thoughts; we become what we think. When the mind is pure, joy follows like a shadow that never leaves." Bio Name: Daru Araki Shaduma Nicknames: Noctis Gender: Male Blood Type: O- Birthday: 13th Month 1st Day Deathdate: NA Status: Alive Age: 23 Height: 6"0 Weight: 135 lbs Ranks: Kumorikage Classification: Kumorikage Occupation: Kumorigakure/The Village Hidden in the Shadows Chakra Types: Shadow Release (Pure) Description of Nature: Shadow Nature is a chakra type inherited by the Shaduma Clan's ancestors, only a few of the clan members were able to achieve this ancestral chakra. The chakra is always seen in a shadow of a blackish purple. It becomes solid black with a white glow when fully awakened. It also allows the manipulation of "Dark Chakra," allowing its wielder to create substance. Kekkei Genkai: N/A Unique Abilities: His clan's Inhawling Maw. The Inhaling Maw can absorb any incoming jutsu and break it down to its basic nature. However, the max amount of chakra that Daru can drain at the moment equals two to three rasenshurikens. The maw can also absorb the jutsus and send it back at 50% the absorbed power. Or take that jutsu's chakra and add it to his own pool of chakra. At times his eye color will fluctuate from Red, to Black, To white (Red is the only time the pupil is seen) Four Days after my awakening Daru got marked with the mark of Zele after coming in with a adrupt encounter. Shinobi Information Ninja Registration: 0013 Academy Graduation Age: N/A Chūnin Promotion Age: 16 Jōnin Promotion Age: 17 Kage Promotion Age: 18 Other Information Affiliation: Kumorigakure Partners: Sasuke, Suzora Clan: Shaduma Parents: Deceased. Father- Dakando Shaduma Mother- Aruka Shaduma Other Relationships Siblings: None Wife: Not married Old Master: Dakando Shaduma Current Master: Self/Celestial Scroll Weapons Daru uses Shadow Release to create material objects to be used at will. The stronger the object the more chakra it takes. A Long Black Rod made from Varanium ( A Strong Dark Ore related to Obsidian). Daru also uses Oculiousis, a mode that consumes 99% of the users chakra and can only be executed once every while. Anyone in arms reach of the user will have their chakra points blocked and frozen providing an almost frozen zone in which the target cannot move till the mode is off. Daru possess the Celestial Scroll, a scroll which grants its user knowledge of various situations. Also due to Daru absorbing Zaxis and Kaleb in the past he is able to forge two swords at will with the use of their chakra; One being that of Dark Excaliburn a sword for pure attack and a mixture of Shadow release, Fire release, and Lightning release. The other being Excalibuur a sword used for defense this sword is created with the use of Shadow release and Ice release. (Each sword can be used at the same time.) The Swords if giving enough chakra are able to merge into one sword able to use all the above abilities. The name of this sword is called the Ember Rose. Mark of Zele: Sword of Pure Dark Chakra (no releases) The sword is able to cut through mostly anything at the extent for the users chakra. - Sword name Nightfall: A sword that is pre-made from using all of Darus Chakra. This sword is forged form shadow chakra at its base with a blade made of frozen mercury(which regens because of kalebs ice) A outer shell on the blade consisting of Fire burst and Lightning sparks (Every so often from zaxis chakra) Finally the power shell consisting of Zeles Mark and darus shadow release. History (Short Version) Daru has had a long past, however this past of his is very dark. The tragedy of his life began about 12 years after Daru was born into the Shaduma clan by his mother, Sasui and his father, Dakando. During the 12 years that Daru was in the village native to his clan, he was gifted with two of the clans rarest abilities: one being the ability to manipulate dark chakra or as his clan calls it, Shadow release. The Second being that the gift of the Maw, a form of jutsu that absorbs others like it. At the end of those 12 years Daru was sent out to collect dark fire for a clan ritual, although apon his return he found his clan destroyed and ruined. without setting foot back in that village Daru left on the Spot to seek out the source of this Hatred that lead his clan to die. Upon Daru's 13th birthday, he became a fully realized shinobi who had gained complete control over his chakra to the point of external manipulation. At this point in his life Daru met a man name Sasuke this man who had a similar past decided to pair up with Daru so that they may complete their common goal. They set out on their goal for three years soon coming to realize that the hatred in the world was incurable, and on that foundation Daru created his own home a village unlock others. This village would be name Kumorigakure and its creation was to take all the hatred and burdens of anyone who joined, and carry there sins with them. Once Daru reached the age of 18 he became full aware of other Kage and their villages and set out to learn from them. Only along the way to be apart of the Yamigakure Kumorigakure War which lasted rwo years. After the war had settled a nuetrel peace treaty was created and that treaty stands ragged to this day. A Year after the Shinobi new age alliance was formed with a bulk of the major villages and some inner alliances as well, It was to Darus Hope that the alliance keep peace when it need to. On the point he left, He enclosed himself in a Crystal sleep in hopes that he never awaken again. That dream of never awakening was short slept for after 1000 years in his crystal slumber Daru Awoke in on the Yamigakure borderline to only realize that great and powerful beings had awaken. The Beings of Light, and Darkness Zele and Dias were locked in combat and this time that combat affect our world. Once awakening Daru realized that only some of his chakra was with him and also that his lushes Crimson Hair and turned to a Silver. Just have awoken Daru seeks knowledge and information in this new era, A Era he himself should not be apart of, but was awoken for a reason. He seeks to end the fued and return to the Shadows from which he should've never awoken from. Personality Daru is always looked at in way which he is portrayed and scary or tricky, when in reality he is not. Daru is always calm and collected in almost every scenario except in time of drastic measures were he is seen as serious and cunning. Daru is quick to anger whenever a friend is in danger or being threatened. Appearance (After Awakening from my crystal slumber) Daru is of 1023 Years of age, However appears in the physical age of 23. He has long smooth silver hair that goes down to the neck. He has dark red, almost black eyes. He stands at 6 Foot. Daru is always seen with a faint black glow around his body from not releasing or using chakra in over 1000 years. This dark aura acts as a shield. When in Shadow Drive, a cloak appears around his neck and drapes down around his waist. This cloak glows black with white symbols on its back. The cloak increase the speed of the user dramatically as well as his reflex time. Quote ".... Come...!.. NIGHTFALL..!!" "So this is the world I've woken up to..." "Your guilt will be your past, and that will be your god" "Heh.... ''Oculiousis....." ''"Its adorable to see that people in this day and age still think they can take me" "Let me repent your sins and give you salvation" "Tsk... That all?" "When the Angels softly cry, on the plains below the sky. Will a thousand souls still prey for you and I?" Philosophy However, during this thousand years, if the chaos of war should arise and awaken Araki from his slumber in the crystal... I will know that you have strayed from your path, and I will punish your failure as I would reward your success. And then you will know my judgment. You will pay for your sins, each of you to the last.